Question: Express $0.98$ as a fraction.
The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenth Nine tenth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{90}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{98}{100}$